Under the blue moon
by Jennifer1052
Summary: Bella cullen is living her immortal life in forks with carlisle and others. Edward a normal human,son of Charlie and his ex-wife Renee, unfavorable circumstances has invited him to forks but how will he react on knowing that a girl is in head over heels in love with him and that girl is not even a human. Could his life get any worse? (bella unexpectedly cheerful person)
1. First sight

**I WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT ABOUT ALL THE MISERIES OF MY LIFE TILL 4 IN THE MORNING AND FINALLY DECIDED TO TAKE A WARM BATH, THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY MIND, RAPPING MYSELF UP I QUICKLY SEARCHED FOR MY LAPTOP AND STARTED TYPING THIS MIND BLOWING FIC.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE (EXTRA) : DON'T THINK OF ME AS A SADIST, I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL BUT FREAK; CURRENTLY WRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND HAVING CHEESE OMELET, BREAD WITH A CUP OF HOT COFFEE.**

 **TIME: 4:45 AM.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I NEITHER OWN TWILIGHT NOR EDWARD.**

 **CHAPTER#1: FIRST SIGHT**

Today was not a good day to sit around the beach and take in as much sun as I can. Because I was not a big fan of hot and dry places despite that I had been living in phoenix for almost 17 years. Many people may not believe but I have always stayed out of sun despite living in few of the most sunny places of America. I have loved cold and wet places with clouds making gloomy shadows all day, my choice of weather had once worried my mother that I may have gone gloomy and disoriented probably the side effects of her and charlie's separation, But somehow I had made her believe was not the case. In real it was.

Rene has been under this impression for all these years that I adore cold because I was born in forks, Olympic peninsula of northwest Washington state, a small town exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. Despite its welcoming weather I had always loathed that town, that town took my childhood away, that town had burned my dreams to shred a dream of five year old to live along side his mother and father like a small happy family. A dream to be woken up by tickling of loving dad and fed spoonful of breakfast by a caring mother.

Rene and Charlie were loving and caring but not together that was the loose loop. There separation was torcher to me that I had been compelled to spend a month of every summer with charlie in California until I was fourteen. Its not that I distaste charlie I just couldn't bond up with him, he and I are quite same as we don't talk much second I am always worried about rene because she is irresponsible and get herself in trouble like some five year old. My worries ended after fourteen because I was always around her. But they were soon to be started because I was leaving for forks today at eve. I was pulled out from my deep thoughts by rene's shriek.

"Its almost four, an hour left for your flight" squeaked rene.

Eager to get away from sun I jump up, grabbing all my belongings that were a portable CD-player, a water bottle and a pull over, I made my way towards the car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was wearing white sleeve-less T-shirt, black slaggers and was about to put a greyish black pull over on when I heard someone sobbing. It was rene, rain drop like tears escaping her brown eyes.

"Mom please" I pleaded because if this continues I would not be able to leave phoenix at any rate, I couldn't leave her in this state partially blaming herself for being a miserable mom which was all wrong.

"You don't have to do this" she broke in mid sentence as a heavy sob escaped her lips.

Pain crossed my face I very much wanted to tell her that I am doing this for her to live happy with her new wedded husband but I couldn't, this way she will blame herself more than before.

"I want to go" I lied.

I'd always been a bad lair, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell charlie I said hi"

"I will"

"I'll see you soon" she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want- I will come right as soon as you need me".

"Don't worry about me", I urged. "By the way whose coming in land of sun when I got a whole year of rain and my personal clouds for me in forks?" I winked, making atmosphere a little light.

It worked she giggled, kissing my forehead twice she let me go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was four hour flight from phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in car with charlie, though, I was a little worried about.

Charlie had usually been quite like me but unlike me he had a few friends, like billy black his old buddy, they go fishing every weakened or held a small get together. On the other hand I was usually sitting in some park or some natural site, taking in the beauty of nature and thinking about my non-available possibilities to fit in that site. It's not like people don't approach me, they do as finding me physically attractive, mostly are the girls with beautiful face but no heart. My dislike of double standards had always kept me lonely and single which I think is better this way.

"Its good to see you Edward" charlie greeted giving me an awkward one armed hug. "How's rene?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, cha- Dad" I was not allowed to call him charlie on his face.

"I got you enrolled in forks high school and I bought a good car too, really good" Charlie announced when we were strapped in.

Charlie had been fairly nice about whole moving thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him, knowing charlie like me couldn't share emotion using words so we do through the side lines. So an enrollment and a car as home coming gift was his way of saying 'I am happy to have you son'.

"What year is it?" I could see from change in his expression that he was not expecting me to ask this question. But it was this way with charlie, he was a cop and earns enough to easily make both ends meet and suddenly buying a brand new car was not easy for him.

"It re-condition but looks like a new one" well that was less then I calculated it to be. "Do you remember old billy? he fixed it, It was his" Charlie finished sheepishly probably still embarrassed by my previous question.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I really liked that car, It was a Volvo, silver in color. I was more then grateful because tomorrow would be just much less dreadful. I wouldn't have to accept a ride in chief's cruiser, that glow multiple lights, red and blue in color to attract more attention to beat me to death.

Charlie was pleased with his choice that a tired smile crossed his lips.

"Hey charlie" a rather heavy voice spared me from uneasiness as I was struggling to say more but didn't had anything to say. The voice belonged to a man in his fifties, set in wheel chair and a cotton of bear can's on his lap, accompanied by a young boy around my age or less.

"Hey billy, you are as fit as ever" greeted back charlie.

"And you are as old as ever charlie" I bit back a laugh at billy's statement, They sure were close because I couldn't imagine a person on earth with enough spirits to encounter with charlie using such statement.

"They are always like this, It's more fun to watch with their bet's on their favorite player during a baseball match" spoke that boy sensing my amusement.

"Then I should be staying home this Saturday" I replied a smile pulled at the end of my lips.

"By the way my name jacob and that crazy wheels is my dad" introduced jacob as if he was sort of disappointed having billy for his dad, I let it pass for now.

"Edward" I replied and we shook hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 9 at the eve and the billy has moved out with his son after a wealthy dinner or I should call feast because there was too much to eat. Charlie and billy eat too much as I ate quarter of their normal diet, God knows how charlie keeps his tummy flat after all those junk foods because if it was me I would have been fat enough to never fit in my shiny volvo.

Shaking my head I observed my surrounding which was my room on attic floor, it was still stuffed with my childhood stuff which desperately meant to be moved out, neighboring my room was the only bath that for sure need to be a common. Moving to the window I jerked it open as it was quite stiff. I could see the dark street with little light provided by side lamps, deserted roads, sad sku above ahead as it was full of clouds and grey in color, well at least something was to my liking. Sighing I pulled out my towel and toiletries, stripping my cloths went to take a hot bath which was as welcoming as seeing my mom again.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I desperately needed a good sleep, I plopped down on my normal sized bed, closing my eyes shut I drifted to sleep.

 **'i will show you a sweat dream next time'**


	2. High School? Such a pain

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS, YOUR REVIEWS REALLY PUSHED ME TO RIGHT MORE AND I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL READERS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.**

 **CHAPTER#2: HIGH SCHOOL? SUCH A PAIN**

I didn't sleep well that night, scenario's containing renee in disastrous situation kept piercing my head all night. I finally decided to get up as stirring in my sheets wasn't helping, Thick fog was all I could see out my window, you could never see the sky here it was claustrophobic like a cage, But I preferred the cage I can see prior to the invisible one bounding me in, for last twelve years.

Sighing I went to take a long hot bath to slow things a little as it was too early in the morning and I didn't want to be too early to school. Bath helped to calm my nerves that now I was sitting at old square oak table in one of three unmatched chairs and examined his small kitchen, with it's dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed since she left twelve years ago alongside five year old me.

I could see all those family photo's and decorations done by my mom twelve years ago, Nothing was changed like no one ever touched them. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable. Sighing I lazily slipped my bag on my shoulder, locking the good I jogged to my new car. It was still drizzling, not enough to soak immediately, my khaki trouser and grey jersey. I didn't had any rain coat on as I was not a fan of one, moreover I loved rain, It sooth's my nerves.

Inside the car it was nice and dry, with a single 'pur' engine revived to life, adjusting the music to nice back ground I drove I was facing forks high school, It looked like collection of matching houses, built with maroon colored bricks with no feel of an institution.

Following signs I got in line to parking lot, most cars were older then mine like old chevy or swaded vans except for M3 which seems to catch alot attention, cars like that were common on phoenix, choosing the further lane out of attention, I parked my car, jumped out to face a new day.

A girl whistled as I walk across her, frowning I made my way to students consult office. I was glad that charlie had provided me with map of school in advance.

I was greeted by a red-haired woman with glasses, wearing purple T-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

'Wait! why was I even bothering to sum her dressing? I sure have lost my mind, moving was bit too harsh on me'

"Can I help... you?" stammered the overdressed woman as she looked into my eyes.

Well that happens alot, when women speak to me they usually lose their voice and I did not know why, I mean I was not hugh jackman or jhonny depp, dashing enough, looks that struck hard, I was a normal human with golden eyes whose color often get lite of dark on its own, at-least that's what I believe.

"I'm Edward son of charlie swan" I informed the unfocused red head.

"Of-course... I have your schedule right here" she rattled and after few comical moves she handed me my schedule with a slip I need to get signed by all teacher and return by the end of school.

With a rushed thank you I stalked out of her reach as her gaze was making me uncomfortable, as if scanning me up to down. Map's did not help me much, I was so into them that I bumped in someone, looking up I found a girl, she was tiny, alot shorter than my five feet ten inches, but her wildly curled dark hair made up a little for her height. She was starring at me with her eye's bugged out.

'Oh not again' I cried mentally.

I had enough challenge for a day, I didn't needed a babbling girl around me to add to my day.

"Hey! are you the swan boy?" asked a blond haired guy with round face.

"AH! yes I am Edward" I replied eager to get away from this girl who was stair-ring at me with still wide eyes.

"Do you want me to show you around? By the way I am the captain of football club, the name's mike newton" offering a hand he looked a cheerful person.

"Yeah of-course, football's cool" I complimented to get in his good books because he was my savior now.

"Let's go mate" putting his arm over my shoulder, he pushed me away from that girl who had turned her head with her cheeks getting red to which I was sure was not due to blushing but rage. She was furious at me or m... I forgot his name as soon as he told me. Anyway God bless him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My classes passed in blur, Nothing was to my interest, every thing very usual, girl swooping over me and me just being usual me, bored and quite. There was that girl again in trig, her expression showed that she very badly wanted to talk to me but something in my expression kept her from that. I couldn't find a single person eager to be my friend without any selfish reasons.

"Mate you should come to practice after school, may be I can teach you a trick or two with the ball" said that blond guy from the morning, showing off a little too much as he was enjoy all the attention he was getting by having me tagged along his sleeves.

I merely nodded but I smirked because he was not so social I guess, If he were then he would have known that I have won three time straight ahead championship in free styling with football at state level.

"Hello Edward! I am Jessica, you seem to enjoy our school" introduced the girl from morning whom I bumped into.

Do I really look that I was enjoy this bore doomed place? frowning I raised a brow at her. The girl sitting beside her blushed, she looked timid and quite nice I guess, not in sense of crush just casually because she was starring at me as less as she could, which I appreciated. On the other hand Jessica was melting under my gaze.

"Hey teach me how you do that" Jessica whispered glancing at mike as if to check that had she been caught talking to me.

I frowned again, this girl was worst, as far as I could tell she was dating mike or something like that because every time she checked me out she made sure that mike wasn't looking at her.

Sipping my lemonade, trying best to ignore Jessica and mike who was cos-playing a trailer of some new movie and failed badly, I was looking from near by cafeteria's window out at the rain drops that tainted the window when I saw them.

 **SO HOW WAS IT? AM I PROCEEDING THE STORY TOO SLOW? IF YOU FEEL SO THEN DO TELL ME... I AM COUNTING ON YOU GUYS.**


	3. Who are they?

**SO SORRY GUYS FOR NO UPDATE... I WAS STUCK WITH UNIVERSITY AND THEN THERE WAS THIS JOB... WELL KEEPING MY MENIAC' LIFE ASIDE LET'S CARRY ON WITH THE STORY... BY THE WAY I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY... KEEP THE REVIEW'S COMING :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IF I COULD I WOULD EVEN HAVE SOLD MY SMELLY PANT'S TO OWN IT.**

 **CHAPTER#3: WHO ARE THEY?**

EDWARD'S POV:

They were jogging towards the cafeteria, well they were looking more like the runway model's walking on ramp, all five of them. They didn't look alike with their chalky pale skin, dark eyes and dark shadow's under their eye's as if suffering from sleepless nights. They were walking in pair's but grouped at the same time. First couple that entered the cafeteria was a mature one, they looked like senior student but according to me they were quite old to be at some college or university. The guy was big_ muscled like serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair and he was escorting a tall statuesue girl with beautiful figure, the kind you saw on cover of sports illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room, this couple status seem mature enough to be spous's.

Another couple entered with hand in hands, they reminded me of pixie's and I wonder why? may be the way that girl was slidding like some ballet dancer or the guy who swirled her around in the middle of cafeteria. I would have mouthed a loud 'LAME' at them for doing such awkward act if they weren't so perfect like carved wax dolls. The guy this time was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond, with a short girl thin in extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black cropped short, pointing in every direction.

Then it hit me, as I now faced the looner of this group, she was tall with slender figure, her chocolate brown hair let loose swinging on her back, her perfect jaw, croocked nose and full lip's were enough to take my breath away. But there was her crazy eye's with amazing shade of dark brown, It gave me the feeling of melted chocolate. This girl had no guy with her, strangely to which I felt releif.

My jaw was hanging which summoned mike's attention.

"It's no use buddy" he said with irritated tone.

I blinked several time's in confusion, catching my sign he explained.

"Well cullen's keep to themselves only" he stated as if I was some fact already displayed at Wikipedia and the world know's it.

"Cullen's?" I repeated which sounded like a question.

"Yeah! they are all adopted by docter cullen and his wife, the blond head's are the hales, they are twin's and adopted by as she is their aunt or something" Mike voice was low now as if we were sharing some formula to creat an atomic bomb.

"And the other?" I whispered back to which one side of his lip pulled up as I was keeping up with his gossip. It may sound little awkward with guy and the gossip thing together but it is like that, this guy was a high school girl.

"Well others are just picked up randomly" he finished.

I made a face, It was not good to talk about someone's tragedy in matter-of-factly way.

"They live together?" how stupid of me but I really asked it anyway.

"Yeah! you see the big one with extra meat, he's emmett, the lanky one is jasper, the super model type but a pig-head is rosalie, jasper and rosalie are the hale twin's, the shorty is alice" he introduced pointing to each one of them with the move of his brow, which was quite comical.

He seem raged with them especially the blond girl, I wonder when she turned him down or kicked him because she look more like the kick ass type.

"And the looner is isabella cullen" he finished with last of his whisper and used his head piercing voice again to call some far away friend, he raced away to greet him.

"Isa-Bella" I streched her sweat name, I liked te sound of it but just bella was more beautiful to me.

"Don't waste your time, she doesn't date, it's like guys here are not good enough for her" this time jessica spoke with pure hatred in her voice, which made me whince and I felt this strange urge to protect bella from jessica's harsh words.

I don't know what girl's have against girl's but I know this... I am not stable enough to walk straight in a cat fight, so I kept my mouth shut.

The whole time during the break I felt my eye's glancing again and again in their direction, trying very hard to keep my eye's away I failed quite badly. I was never like this but I observed myself glancing more and more in their direction, well let's be honest in bella's direction. I was never a peeping tom but I was becoming one against my will.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **WELL GUY'S HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DO YOU THINK AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW.**


End file.
